deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai Lung vs Ty Lee
Tai Lung vs Ty Lee is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Kung Fu Panda vs Avatar The Last Airbender! two melee specialist anti-villains who bring the pain when it comes to martial arts, but who will win between the kung fu prodigy and the chi blocking acrobatic! Intro Wiz: Martial arts are without a doubt one of the most difficult types of fighting to not only learn but to master to their fullest affects, requiring years of concentrated training and practice to complete. and yet there still remains one fighting style even more difficult then these, Pressure Point Combat. Boomstick: also known as the ancient art of poking someone in a certain spot that either makes them pass out, die, or become paralyzed. Wiz: and today's fighters have mastered this style to it's maximum potential. Boomstick: Tai Lung, the kung fu snow leopard ''' Wiz: and Ty Lee, Avatar's acrobatic circus freak. '''Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Tai Lung Wiz: the Valley of Peace, hidden away in the remote corners of ancient China, shroded by fog and mystery, the citizens of the valley lived their lives happily and well, peacefully, until one fatal night when an unforseen darkness was brought. Boomstick: and that unforseen evil would just so happen to become one of the deadliest threats and fighters that china had ever seen. Wiz: orphaned when he was just a baby, young Tai Lung didn't seen like much to look at, with no one to look after him he was left on the doorstep of the Jade Palace and upon being discovered was taken in by Master Shifu, the owner of the Monastery. Boomstick: you'd think that the whole baby being left one the front doorstep would be over by now, but then again this is ancient china. Wiz: with no children of his own as well as a job of keeping one of the most important places in all of china safe, shifu took on the task of raising the young boy as his own son, Tai Lung lived a happy childhood under his adopted father until the day came, while wandering throughout the palace Tai Lung came across the training room and began to showcase both a passion and talent for martial arts. Boomstick: and luckily for him his adopted dad just so happened to be just the guy to teach him, seeing as how Shifu was considered to be the greatest kung fu teacher in all of china. so with nothing better to do Shifu decided to make a badass out of his son. Wiz: begining when he was still just a cub, Tai Lung's training in mastering the ancient ways of Kung Fu was astounding, he quickly adapted to the hardships and rigorous training set out by his master, learning everything from close-quarters combat to avoiding long range attacks, and would go on to continue learning this difficult way of life all the way up until he was a young adult. Boomstick: and if being able to master one of the most difficult and toughest martial arts known to man, or animal wasn't enough incentive, he got even more when he was told he could even be the chosen one! Wiz: not exactly the chosen one, but pretty close, as it turns out the Jade Palace also held one of the greatest artifacts in the world, the Dragon Scroll, an ancient scroll which when opened would bestow upon the reader the power of the Dragon Warrior, a savior of china who was destined to fight evil and keep peace in the valley of, well peace. Boomstick: and once his dad told him about the possibility of it being him, Tai Lung was more determined then ever to become the greatest warrior who ever lived, but as it turns out having that much drive to become the strongest in the world can sometimes mess a person up, like this martial artist soon found out. Wiz: Tai Lung became so ferociously driven and pushed to become the greatest martial artist in the world, that both he and Shifu didn't realize that he was beginning on a dark path to power, and before either of them could discover this soon enough to stop it, it as far too late. Boomstick: they might have, but the guy who decided who the Dragon Warrior was gonna be, Oogway, sure didn't, after seeing how leopard boy had gone from wanna-be hero to power-seeking maniac, he refused to give him the scroll, saying that he wasn't the one destined in the prophecy. Wiz: after spending his entire life dedicating himself to the art of Kung Fu and pushing past every conceivable limit of his body just in the hopes of reaching the title he so desperately wanted, Tai Lung was furious, in an act of rage he laid waste to the Valley of Peace, destroying farms, devastating entire villages, before coming back for the scroll. Boomstick: Tai Lung figured that if old turtle and fox face wouldn't give it to him, he'd just take what he deserved by force. Wiz: unable to harm his adopted son out of the love in his heart, Shifu was easily knocked away by his pupil, but luckily Oogway intervened just as he was about to seize the scroll, binding Tai Lung in a secret technique and stopping his rampage. Boomstick: after getting kicked to the curb by his adopted dad and master, Tai Lung got sent to the most secure and inescapable prison in china, oh wait no, they had to build one first! that's right they built an entire prison just to hold one prisoner because of how deadly this guys was. where he was stuck with pressure point spears in his back, and restrained to two gigantic boulders around his arms for 20 straight years. Wiz: until one faithful day, word spread and found it's way to Chorh Gom Prison, a new fighter had come to the Jade Palace and had been named, the Dragon Warrior, with a new motive and a single feather, Tai Lung escaped the prison and began on his qeust back home to claim his title and his prize. Boomstick: and with all the crazy fighting styles and techniques he learned, he'd be more then capable of taking the scroll for good this time. wait wouldn't Oogway just stop him again with that crazy chi blocking move? Wiz: well he probably could have, if he hadn't died of old age just a few days after Tai Lung escaped. Boomstick: huh, pretty inconvenient. but still after all the shit this guy went through, I don't think that move would work on him a second time, cause this snow leopard is one hell of a fighter, he's a master of all forms of offensive Kung Fu fighting styles, and a couple of defensive ones too. Wiz: actaully according to the official website of Kung Fu Panda, Tai Lung's not just using standardized Kung Fu, but rather a incredibly dangerous and difficult to master form known as Leopard Style. Boomstick: oh I get it, because he's a snow leopard, that makes sense. Wiz: Leapord style is a specialized form of Kung Fu that involves a fighter having an enormous amount of upper body strength in order to remain crouched and lowered to the ground without losing any momentum or drawback to strike, with a great empahsis on speed and agility, moving underneath an opponents defenses and striking fast before they even notice you're there. Boomstick: not only that but he's also the first ever in the history of china to master every single one of the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu, so he's definitely not lacking in the skills and experience department. Wiz: Ty Lee Interlude Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Nickelodeon vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battle Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:Fistfight Category:'Kung Fu Panda' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles